Pets
pets! You can buy pets at different areas. With each succeeding area, the prices for pets get higher and higher whilst increasing pet rank. Main Base From the Eggs you can obtain the following: * Pig - Common * Cat - Common * Cow - Common From the Blue Egg you can obtain the following: (incomplete at the moment * Dalmation - Common * Dog - Common * Mouse - Common * Bunny - Common * Chick - Uncommon * Horse - Uncommon * Owl - Uncommon * Unicorn - Rare From the Green Egg you can obtain the following: * Ladybug - Rare * Snail - Rare * Bee - Rare * Spider - Rare * Caterpillar - Epic Egypt There is only one container here with cactus-like texture. You can get * Camel - Rare * Spirit Fox - Rare * Cactlrene - Epic Graveyard This area also has one simple container with a dracula cloaked-egg. You can get: * Bat - Rare * Ghost - Rare * Devil - Epic * Vampyric Bat - Epic Beach There is one container with fish-fin decoration. You can get: * Coral - Epic * Fish - Epic * Hermit Crab - Epic * Shark - Epic * Angry Shark - Grand Pirate's Camp This area has one container with a cannonball texture. You can get * Pirate Dog - Epic * Pirate Shark - Epic * Pirate Ghost - Grand Snowy Land Only one container with a snowman's head for an egg. You can get: * Snow Bunny - Epic * SnowFace - Epic * Penguin - Epic Crime City This area has no containers Jungle This area has one container with green zig-zag texture. You can get * Elephant - Grand * Monkey - Grand * Howler Monkey - Heroic Volcano You can get: * VolCOWno - Heroic * Pigneous - Heroic * Hot Bat - Glorious Fruity Land You can get: *Watermelon - Heroic *Pomegranate - Heroic *Pineapple - Glorious *Cherry - Legendary Toy Land You can get: *Toy Robot - Glorious *Toy Block - Glorious *Rolly - Glorious Evolution: Evolution is another way to get highly ranked pets. It can be done by spending a set amount of gems on a max level pet. Pets that can evolve include(First form, Rarity, Evolved Form, Rarity of Evolved Form): * Mouse - Common - Dark Mouse - Heroic * Bunny - Common - Dark Bunny - Glorious * Cat - Common - Dark Cat - Glorious * Cow - Common - Dark Cow - Glorious * Dog - Common - Dark Dog - Glorious * Pig - Common - Dark Pig - Glorious * Snail - Rare - Rainbow Snail - Glorious * Ghost - Rare - Dark Ghost - Legendary * Horse - Uncommon - Dark Horse - Legendary * Desert Fox - Rare - Iceberg Fox - Legendary * Devil - Epic - Angry Devil - Godly * Hermit Crab - Epic - Electric Crab - Godly * Snowface - Epic - Snowman - Godly * Vampire Bat - Epic - Vampire - Godly * Catapillar - Epic - Butterfly - Godly *Watermelon - Heroic - Melon Slice - Unreal * Hot Bat - Glorious - Angry Bat - Mythical * Magma Face - Glorious - Magma Man - Mythical * Rolly - Glorious - Dice - Mythical * Rainbow Snail - Glorious - Galaxy Snail - Mythical * alien - Legendary - Dark Alien - Chimercial * Cherry - Legendary - Twin Cherries - Chimercial *Evil Alien - Godly - Angry Alien - Fabled * angle - Unreal - Dark angle - Exceptional Note: Some pets can not be evolved. The list of evolutions is complete as of 6/14/19 2 AM.